Getting Even
by Uriko8
Summary: HPBtVS X-over A song fic based on the song Getting Even by Guster. Buffy gets a bright idea about Voldemort.


Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry potter and Joss Whedon owns BtVs and Guster owns the song. Gee, I think I might like Guster

A/N: I just wanted to thank IndiaInk for inspiring me. I read her song fic based on Bring Me to Life by Evanescence and it made me realize that every time I listened to this song, I was thinking about either Harry or Buffy or both....

Getting Even 

Harry walked in the door to his house exhausted. So exhausted, in fact, that when going to sit on the couch, he completely missed. Looking up, he caught the eyes of the strange woman he'd met in London. In all his 23 years he had never met someone like her. They'd been dating for about 3 months and still he knew so little about her past. Most of the time she was happy to talk about anything having to do with anything but the origins of her American accent or all the strange scars she seemed to have accumulated. All these thoughts were driven from his mind, however, when she smiled. They were replaced with how beautiful she looked just than; all petite with her little messy blonde hair-do and huge smile. Grinning back, he let her help him up from the ground, noting her unusual strength.

"Been anywhere fun today?" She asked smiling, knowing he must have been somewhere exhausting, judging from his landing.

Harry had been expecting her to ask, but he didn't know how to answer. How do you tell your pretty non-magical girlfriend that you were a very magical wizard who had just fought an even more magical and evil wizard about an hour ago and managed to, with the aid of his other very magical friends, push back said evil wizard, hopefully not to be heard from in a while? Not so easy. 'Well,' he thought, 'she's got to know sometime. Here goes.' "Buffy," he said looking in to her eyes, "I have something to tell you." Looking worried, Buffy pulled them both down on to the couch and gave him a questioning look. Taking a deep breath Harry began.

_She leans closer to me. I give a warning of higher calling. Must go over with me._ _We're not happy in this place we are._

He finished with, "I know I'm meant to destroy him. I know this must be a lot for you to take in, and very strange, but I had hoped you would take it... ok at least. As you can see, I'm a very dangerous person to know."

At this, Buffy laughed. "Oh dear. Is that all? I was afraid you were off on a little gay adventure or something. That would have sucked. How 'bout a proper introduction? Hi, I'm Buffy the vampire slayer, certified in killing all things demon or just plain evil." She smiled.

Harry just blinked. "O...k. You're the slayer. That helps, thus, scars and California..."

Get up. The countdown will begin. Get up, towards devotion. Get up leave everything with them. Get up, cause you won't need anything. We'll be shielded up above And the screams will not reach us Fear will be undone On the path of chosen ones getting even

"Yes and, here's the good part. I was sent here by the newly reformed watchers' council to help with this voldy-dork. I can't believe you fought him today and I didn't hear about it." Shaking her head she continued. "You know what, we can't just leave him in hiding until he gets all strong and decides to attack again. We need to go after him. Now." At this, Buffy stood up, looking determined.

"Buffy!" Harry yelled. "We can't attack him alone. He'll be very well protected in his weakened state. We'd never get within five feet of him."

"Harry you idiot. You said you guys killed most of the death munchers or whatever. We can do this. Now don't worry anymore, I'll protect you." With this, she smirked and ran towards the door. Upon reaching it, she motioned for Harry to follow and went out. Losing all resolve against the idea and aiming all towards killing Voldemort, Harry was able to get up and go after her.

_They haven't heard a word we've said. They make mistakes. They doubt his calling. To taste revenge will be so sweet when we have left them this place. _

As they ran down the street, the adrenaline causing Harry to forget all his magical, and quicker, modes of transportation, Buffy continued to speak. "You see, the problem for him is going to be that he doesn't think we can beat him, so he'll underestimate us. It's simple."

Harry smiled. It really was simple. He couldn't believe he, or at the very least Hermione, didn't think of it. Harry's smile widened. This was gonna be good. He had been waiting his whole life for this moment, and to finally kill Voldemort would be the best thing that ever happened to him. Eventually Harry did remember his wizarding skills and put a stop to the pointless running, apparating them to the cave in which they knew Voldemort would be hiding.

"You ready?" Buffy asked quietly.

"All my life." They went inside.

_And as we leave our sacrifice, one final step outside No longer feel these things around. Soon we'll be happy in the place we are._

Creeping quickly through the shadows, Buffy with sword in hand and an axe strapped to her back, Harry with his wand drawn, they soon reached the bend before the end chamber of the cave. Looking at each other, they both sent messages of silent confirmation and leaped out from around the corner.

Voldemort never had a chance. Laying on a bed situated in the middle of the room, immobile and almost unconscious, he was defenseless.

Swooping in, knowing he could only really be killed with magic, Buffy ran him through the chest with her sword making sure he stayed immobile. Harry summoned up all the energy within him and cast the killing curse with more might than any in history.

What was left was only a blackened husk. Buffy cut off his head with her axe for good measure.

Walking out of the cave, Buffy dropped the head next to the cave's mouth and walked on, smiling right along with the beaming Harry.

_Get up The countdown will begin Get up Towards devotion Get up Leave everything with them Get up Cause you won't need anything We'll be shielded up above And the screams will not reach us Fear will be undone On the path of chosen ones Getting even_

Walking back down the path to his apartment in London from the apparating point not far away, Buffy at his side, Harry couldn't stop smiling. Walking away from the cave, Harry had felt something leave him. Nothing he wanted back mind you, just a feeling, maybe one of urgency that had always been there, just lifting off and into the sky.

Buffy felt the same thing. A piece of her destiny had been fulfilled along with Harry's and it felt good. 'Ahhh' she thought, 'to be a chosen one.'

End Song Ficlet 


End file.
